1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an attachment frame for a display module such as a liquid crystal panel in a portable electronic device, and also relates to a portable electronic device, such as a tablet computer, using the attachment frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of increased demand for smaller portable electronic devices and improvements in performance of such devices, reduction of the external dimensions of such devices along with the increase of the amount of display information or the display area have been in higher demand. Such demand is particularly prevalent in smaller portable electronic devices using liquid crystal panels, including tablet computers.
Liquid crystal panels are often attached to a housing of a tablet computer by a bracket. The bracket includes a main connecting part and a plurality of tabs extending from the periphery thereof. The main connecting part and the tabs define a plurality of first mounting holes, and the display and the housing define a plurality of second mounting holes corresponding thereto. The liquid crystal panel, the bracket, and the housing are fixed together by a plurality of fasteners received in the corresponding first and second mounting holes. The main connecting part and the tabs are welded together, and requiring a special clamping device to position the connecting part and the tabs, thus creating difficulty in precise positioning.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.